Aurebesh
Aurebesh is situated on the eastern coastline on the Great Western continent, slightly smaller in size than the kingdom of Ormgard. A temperate country covered mostly in rolling hills and forests with a spine of mountains running across the southern section and a small cluster of mountains on the northern coast. The country is split into nine provinces each controlled by a family, each family is granted several seats on the council. Each province is allowed a small standing army that all join together in times of external war. The Brotherhood, a collection of mages help keep peace throughout Aurebesh. Each family is responsible for the running and upkeep of their province, though really this is in their own interest as they own the land and any gains only help to strengthen their family’s position. Over the years there have been many arguments and feuds between the families’ that have been resolved, though a few issues still hang in the air. Most recent family feud was between the Kota family and the Dunwell family over land writes when a silver mine was located on the border between these two family’s lands. The Council is responsible for the running and laws of the country, also for resolving issues between the nine families. If an issue arises and the council is unable to resolve it is passed to the Brotherhood to resolve. The Council is made up of sixty three members, seven from each family. Each time there is an issue the council debate it and then vote, the vote is carried if at least 40 members vote positive. As can be expected sometimes it takes a very long time for the council to make decision. The Nine Families: Mandrell Carrick Dunwell Jade Karrde Kota Lars Marek Janson The Brotherhood The Brotherhood is the only mage organization in Aurebesh. Any citizen displaying an aptitude for magic is given the opportunity to join the Brotherhood or have their magic potential removed via an ancient ritual. Any mage found to be breaking the law or using unsanctioned magic is also subjected to the ritual. The main aim of the Brotherhood is to ensure peace in Aurebesh. They are basically the countries diplomats, police and problem solvers and in times of war bolster the army’s ranks. The order also keeps and collects all lore as well as hunting down lost or missing artefacts. The members of the order are split up in to three disciplines, Lore Keepers, Shields and Swords. Lore Keepers collect and look after all the lore, they are also involved in the retrieval of magical artefacts. Shields are the diplomats and protectors, and Swords are the soldiers. The favoured weapon of the brotherhood is a sword which most members carry with them whether they can use one or not. At the right time, which is different for each member, members of the Brotherhood set out on a great quest to gather and collect the materials which are in tune with their own magic and create a sword that is one with themselves.